transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Putting Together the Patty
NCC Spaceport Very large and flat, like the NCC spaceport always has been, there remains the room for spaceships and aircraft of all shapes and sizes to land and take off, whether they're equipped with VTOL or not. The large hangers, warehouses for incoming supplies, and maintenance stations are still there, although now they seem to mostly exist on the northwest edge of the area. Where once the runways were silver Cybertronian, an impurity has been added to give the whole area a frost-blue tint. Also new are the rows of sharp, jagged, upward pointing structures to the north and south that crowd together enough to make passage difficult without flight. Beyond the southern border that these provide is the sparkling ocean, and far behind the north edge, the distant peak of Mount R'Lyeh can be spied. Past the hangers and warehouses is the raised structure of the Command Center, set atop a maze of metallic supports that appear to the eye no sturdier than dandelion fluff, but in fact are more than sufficient to serve as support for the Empire's commanders while at the same time cushioning it from the vibrations caused by the activities of the spaceport. Several passages wind their way beneath the Command Center, allowing individuals access to the Spinal Pathway without having to first pass through the nerve center of the city. Contents: Decepticon Command Shuttle Reaver Shuttle Coldwar emerges from the filigree beneath the Command Center. Coldwar has arrived. Windshear has arrived. Fusion emerges from the Reaver Shuttle, a handheld scanning device tucked under one arm while his hands enter something into a datapad. Not far from the shuttle designated Invictus, Coldwar is steated upon a small crate the size of a Lexus. The trusty Frostbite Cannon that the Decepticon Soldier is never without isn't what it used to be- instead it rests in two pieces, one cradled within his left hand and the other leaning beside him against a larger crate behind the Con that he's currently using as a back rest. Cleaning supplies are scattered before him, but rather neatly so as he goes to work removing shards of ice from the interior of the weapon's barrel. Windshear has come to the spaceport to do some work on his small shuttle. He strolls in not expecting to see anyone and pauses just a bit when he sees Coldwar and Fusion as he exits the Invictus. He gives a nod as he stops by a small plain looking shuttle and opens up an access panel on it. "Quiet day?" he rumbles to no one in particular. Fusion looks up, then pauses at the sight of the Decepticons. "Oh. Didn't know there was anyone in here," he remarks without much emotion. His gaze lingers on Coldwar. "Hmm, I've been meaning to speak with you about something. Or to continue a conversation, I suppose." It takes him a moment or so- his weapon being the epicenter of his focus, but Coldwar finally lifts his head in a slight gesture toward Windshear. "No such thing," the Soldier comments before snapping part of his weapon back into place with a loud click. Then he lifts his gaze, and fixes his cold, hardened stare onto the Air Warrior before lowering his optics once more to the weapon, which he inspects briefly before looking to Fusion. "Absolutely, Warfare Theorist. I believe the last time we spoke... You were asking me about the depth of my targeting function?" And again there is a loud snap, followed by the sound of several small chunks of ice spilling to the deck. "Something like that," Fusion agrees, non-committally. "What I really wanted to know was, can you pinpoint energy phenomena within a specific range? If that range is unique enough that no background interference is expected to give 'false positives'? And what would be the range, how close would you have to get to pick something like that up?" Windshear is working quietly on his shuttle but pauses to light an enercig. He takes a draw as he continues his work and idely listening to the conversation going on. "Negative... So long as I take your meaning correctly, Warrior Fusion. You'll have to excuse me if I misinterpret. I'm not known for my processor strength," Coldwar offers rather humbly. "My abilities are mainly visual in nature- broad ranged. But I can also pick up particularly strong energy signatures at modest distances. I would reckon...two point five thousand kilometers would be the maximum range of such reception." Ruby red optics move from one face to another, and for a moment Coldwar watches Windshear as the other Decepticon sucks down on another ener-cig before returning his full attention to Fusion. There is the sudden sound of sizzling circuitry, a flash of light and suddenly one very irate Seeker saying a few choice words in Cybertronian that would probably make even Galvatron do a double take. Windy waves the smoke away from his some what blackened face and chews on his enercig. "That... wasnt suppose to do that.." he rasps... stating the obvious as he looks at the damage. Fusion turns belatedly towards the sound, then watches until enough of the smoke has dissipated to make out what must have happened. "Ah," he nods sagely. "Science often seems to take us two steps back for every step forward." Turning back to Coldwar again. "That's a shame. But I wonder if your systems could be tuned to track energy signatures?" The outburst from Windshear was a little too much to ignore, as some of the words uttered by the other Decepticon are shocking even to a military mech. "Sounds like you should seek a little help, Soldier," is noted by Coldwar in the tone of a simple observation. Watching Windshear for just a nano-cycle the conversation at hand with Fusion is quick to wrap his attention. A brief pause is followed by a curt nod then, as the outlook seems likely. Still, being relatively prudent in his declarations Coldwar offers a simple, "Probably." Windshear gives Fusion a look then shifts it over at Coldwar, "Hmmphh" is all he says as he starts repairing what burnt out a few moments before. "Great!" Fusion says, showing the first signs of actual enthusiasm. He shifts his datapad to one hand and then opens an internal compartment on his thigh, producing a small rivet-shaped projectile. He tosses it up and down a few times in his hand, and it seems to wobble a bit before landing in his palm. Then he approaches Coldwar, offering it to the other Decepticon. "This is the energy signature I'm interested in. Created by the Autobot Wheeljack, if I'm not mistaken." Windshear pauss as he takes in the message Galvatron just put out on the chan. His optics flare red and narrow slightly. What, he mad? "Why do I even bother..." he rumbles and looks over at Coldwar and Fuision, "Did you 'see' the just came down the frquency?" Fusion nods absently. "Yes. Quite a surprising turn of events." Windshear shakes his head, "This Empire is nothing like it used to be ... nothing." he finishes up the repair -- it looked worse then it actually was, and continues to tweek that system as he was doing before. Coldwar nods once to Windshear, and then extends a hand to take the rivet-shaped projectile. Looking the device over, he speaks first to the Air Warrior. "Yes. Not very surprising. That is why I follow orders without question. There is almost always a reason for an order regardlessof how strange it appears. Grunts like us... We don't ever get to see the whole picture." Nodding then to Fusion the Soldier presses his wrist against his chest, which causes a small compartment to open before he slides the projectile inside. "Wheeljack, you say?" Fusion nods in what might almost be eagerness. "Indeed. One of the Autobots' top inventors, if reports are to believed. I had occasion to use a few of his weapons, retrieved from subspace after all these years." He points at the spot where Coldwar stowed away the shell. "I have to admit, I was quite impressed." Windshear shrugs at Coldwars words, "I.. I like to know the whole plan beforehand. I do not liked to be played for a puppet..." he starts to say something else then changes his mind and continues his work. Coldwar nods to Fusion. Seemed like a worthy use of his time- as a brilliant Autobot inventor is potentially a brilliant Autobot weapon developer in chains. "Copy that. I'll make a copy of the particular energy signature for this projectile," he starts, and then pauses for several seconds before an audible *DING* rings from his chest. "I'll use this data to hunt for unit Wheeljack," is added finally before the Soldier retrieves the projectile from the compartment and offers it back to Fusion. "Soldier, with all due respect... Sometimes knowing the whole plan beforehand creates liablities, and sometimes it completely scrubs the entire mission. There is a reason that some information is dubbed 'need to know'." Windshear snorts and closes the access panel, the work finished. Then he pulls out a scanner and starts running some tests on the system, "It wouldnt be so bad I suppose if half of Lord Galvatrons plans actually worked -- but they dont..." Fusion looks between Coldwar and Windshear but doesn't contribute to their discussion about Decepticon leadership policies. But something else catches his attention. "Wait -- you haven't heard?" he queries, looking at Coldwar. "Wheeljack was deactivated years ago. No, I'm afraid all that's left that can be of service to the Empire is his work." He gestures againt at where the shell went. "These shells seemed unfinished, a work in progress perhaps. I'm hoping you can track down more of them. Which might give me some clue as to how he intended to complete them." Hinder emerges from the filigree beneath the Command Center. Hinder has arrived. "No battle plan survives contact with the enemy, Soldier. Many civilizations that have experienced war have top military personnel that have been quoted saying the exact same thing in a million different languages. The fact that the rules don't change for Lord Galvatron only proves that some things are just fact of matter," Coldwar replies to Windshear with a respectful nod. Fusion's revelation does pull his attention quickly back to the other Decepticon however, and Coldwar nods once more in the same curt fashion. "I see. If that is the case then I will see what I can turn up during scheduled CAPs. Unfortunately this will require the presence of wingmen more often than before- given the danger of scouting certain regions." Fusion nods and says dryly, "Sometimes Science calls for sacrifice. Let me know the next time you're going on a CAP. Particularly in North America." "Roger that, Warrior Fusion. My next CAP into grid Iota will take place in roughly thirty hours. If you so desire I could certainly use a wingman. I always seem to run into some kind of trouble there," Coldware says with the ever so tiniest hint of amusement in his otherwise completely cold tone. Hinder shuffles into the room, as quietly as she ever does and totally believing that she's got mad ninja stealth. After all, Ravage does, why can't she? Windshear finishes his tests and smiles a bit. Excluding the blowout, the modfications to the system worked. The Seeker steps back and looks at his pitiful shuttle and then turns to head out.